the_lore_of_the_second_comingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Five Seasons
The Five Seasons The Five Seasons were a mythical cult originally composed of Wyatt Bingaman, Cage Stokovich, Max Kindle, Tyler Soria, and Austin Cirelli around 1BY. Almost immediately after its founding, Austin left the group due to the Great Schism. Thus Kendall Wallace was inaugurated as the fifth member. Other members before its complete dismantlement in 0AY include Drew Fryer and Cole Sniffin. Founding and Great Schism In the beginning of the Golden Age, the group decided to form an alliance combining their greatest attributes, using Cage's dankness, Wyatt's creepiness, Tyler's weirdness, Max's charisma, and Austin's charm as its trademark, they became a force to be reckoned with. Originally using the name Frankie Muniz and The Five Seasons, the group would trounce around partaking in questionable actions.Very briefly after its founding one member left the group. Austin became frustrated with the Five Seasons particularly Cage during the Great Schism, an event which fragmented not only the Five Seasons but other associates as well. Without a fifth member the group faced either finding a new one, or closing it all down. New Member and Heart of The Golden Age After Austin's departure in 0BY the group decided to inaugurate Kendall Wallace as the fifth member on a 4-0 vote. During this period the group endured short lasted prosperity. Using the Walgreens as a base of operations, each member had been on a streak of good fortune often wasting money on materials such as the Spongebob drum set and mini golf set. Max, Tyler, and Kendall all performed at the talent show as the Five Seasons just giving a taste of what could have been entertainment gold. Yearbook Incident and Fall of The Five Seasons With aspirations high, the groups prosperity both on a personal and collective level would perish. In June 0BY the end of the school year marked the handing out of yearbooks, during this time Max's was signed by Name and Address Withheld. The message included controversial topics such as his father's homosexuality, her aspirations of Marrying him and leaving him at the alter with all the food, and a signing off with a poorly drawn penis. With this planted on the cover of the book for all to see Jennifer Kindle felt it would be necessary to get a new yearbook causing a commotion which got Name and Address Withheld an extensive amount of punishment, thus entering into the time of 0AY. Shortly after, the group became suspicious of potential treason from Wyatt who had been often seen with a then black listed Cole Simonse. Wyatt received his letter of eviction from the Five Seasons creating another hole in the group. Scrambling to replace the gap, Max made a executive decision to inaugurate Drew Fryer as the fifth member. Outraged, Cage decided to resign causing yet another empty spot, the group tried to recover but the loss of Cage was all too strong, in desperation Cole Sniffin was added even though he had moved to Boston several months earlier. At this point only two members: Max and Tyler, were remaining from the original group. After about a month it was decided to end the group and move on. = Category:Character Group